My Silver Wolf
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: Kaname Kuran seorang peneliti yang ingin mencoba penemuannya untuk mengubah hewan menjadi manusia... awas, OCC, Typo, NC, GaJe, dan kawan-kawan. KaZe


**MY SILVER WOLF**

**BY: DevilFujoshi**

**Warning: NC yang author sendiri gak tau berapa, typo bertebaran(kalau ada), cerita abstrak, bahasa gado-gado, dll**

**Rate: T-M**

**Declaimer: Kaname Kuran, seorang ilmuawan berusia 21 tahun, berencana membuat percobaan pembuatan manusia dari binatang. Ia pergi ke Rusia untuk mencari hewan yang cocok untuk menjadi hewan percobaan.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaname Kuran, seorang ilmuwan muda berusia 21 tahun, tampan, kaya, tinggi, dan sempurna untuk seorang laki-laki. Terlihat dari banyak wanita yang mendekatinya, jangan kalian berpikir ia seperti seorang kutu buku. Walaupun seorang ilmuwan, untuk fashion ia tidak pernah keltinggalan, benar-benar seorang perfectionist.

Saat ini ia sedang dalam laboratium miliknya, dan juga ia sekarang bekerja sebagai ilmuwan di Hannover Coperation(namanya mirip nama provinsi Jerman), yang dipimpin pengusaha muda Rido Kuran(Kaname dan rido gak sedarah). Perusahaan ini bergerak di bidang obat-obatan, senjata, dan racun. Bahkan, perusahaan ini sudah banyak mejual barang-barang mereka sampai ke Pemerintah, Negara lain, NASA atau FBI. Termasuk juga Black Market. Dan untuk yang terakhir, tidak ada yang tahu hal ini.

Kalian ingin tahu apa ide Rido dengan Kaname?

Dia ingin, Kaname menciptakan sebuah penemuan yang akan merubah seeokor hewan menjadi manusia. Dan penemuan itu sudah diteliti oleh Kaname selama setengah bulan.

Dan sekarang akan diuji cobakan. Dengan Kaname terbang ke Rusia. Sebenarnya, Kaname akan sangat mudah kalau ingin mendapatkan Serigala atau hewan unik lainnya. Dia bisa memesan dari Black Market. Tapi sayangnya, dia tetap disuruh ke Rusia untuk menemani Takuma yang juga disuruh untuk melakukan misi yang agak berbeda dengan Takuma.

Dan bila berhasil, maka 'manusia' itu akan dikirim untuk menjadi 'Doll' di Amerika. Dan kalau tidak salah adalah dijual ke Black Market terbesar dunia.

Kalian tahu maksud 'Doll'? artinya adalah, sang 'doll' akan menjadi budak seks yang akan melayani tuannya. Mereka akan diperjualkan dengan harga setinggi langit. Kenapa harus dari hewan? Karna hewan tidak mengerti apapun. Hewan tidak memiliki rasa untuk kabur dari majikan.

Karnanya dipilih dari hewan. Kaname juga disuruh dengan Rido untuk menambahkan cairan hasil penelitian yang akan selalu membuat si 'Doll' menjadi terlihat segar dan selalu seperti siap di 'makan' oleh tuannya.

Kaname tau, itu sungguh kejam. Tapi hei, ini dunia. Hal kejam itu biasa untuk bertahan hidup. Kaname juga nanti akan mendapatkan bayaran tinggi bila berhasil membuat 'doll' dan dijual di black market.

RRRTTTT….RRRTTT…

Ponsel Kaname berbunyi. Kaname segera mengangkatnya ketika tahu yang menelpon adalah Takuma.

"Moshi-moshi?" tanya Kaname dengan namja disebrang sana.

"**Hey Kaname! jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan hasil penelitianmu yang menghabiskan waktumu setengah bulan didalam lab pribadimu itu sampai membuatmu seperti terlihat menjadi hantu ketika keluar dari labmu?**" tanya Takuma. Kaname terdengar mendesah tidak tahu.

"Entahlah, aku sedikit ragu ide yang kali ini berhasil. Karna, baru kali ini aku akan melakukan misi aneh perintah atasanku si Rido." Ucap Kaname diteleponnya yang terdengar agak malas. Takuma menghela nafas.

"**Kau tahu? Rido-san juga memerintahkanku untuk merekam Serigala berbulu perak untuk dijadikan refrensi sebuah Universitas. Rido-san juga memintaku untuk merekam kebiasaan mereka di alam liar. Karna itu kita ditugaskan berdua hari ini ke Rusia. Kau sudah bersiap?**" tanya Takuma disebrang sana. Kaname menghela nafas lalu melirik jam dinding yang ada dilaboratoriumnya.

"Hm. Setengah jam lagi kita akan dijemput. Aku sedang menyiapkan peralatan yang akan digunakan." Ucap Kaname.

"**Hey, sepertinya kau tidak usah membawa peralatanmu. Bukankah kau hanya akan menemaniku sambil sesekali mencari dan memilih serigala untuk dibawa ke Jepang?**" tanya Takuma. Kaname berpikir.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, aku tidak akan membawa peralatan penelitianku. Aku hanya akan membawa buku catatanku dan cameraku saja." Ucap Kaname.

"**Hm..Hey, boleh aku minta sebuah permintaan kalau ide Rido berhasil?**" tanya Takuma yang Kaname bisa dengar terasa begitu bersemangat.

"Hm, permintaan apa?" tanya Kaname singkat.

"**Bisakah kau jadikan seekor hewan yang nanti aku pesan dengan Black Market untuk kau jadikan manusia juga?"** tanya Takuma. Kaname memutar bola matanya.

"Hn, lihat saja nanti. Sudah dulu ne? bye." Ucap Kaname lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan keluar lab pribadinya.

RRRRTT… RRRTT…

Ponsel Kaname kembali bergetar, kali ini pesan dari sahabatnya, Akatsuki Kain.

**From : Akatsuki**

**Kaname, aku akan ke Jepang 6 jam lagi. Aku disuruh ibuku**** untuk sekolah disana dan tinggal ditempatmu. Aku ****sudah dengar dari Takuma****. Kau akan ada penelitian tentang mengubah hewan menj****adi manusia itu, 'kan? Hey****, aku juga mau satu. Aku ingin dari anak rusa. Sepe****rtinya akan imut. Aku tunggu, ya kabarnya!**

Kaname menghela nafas. Dasar Takuma. Tidak bisakah ia merahasiakannya sedikit saja? Tapi bagusnya dia tidak memberitahukan dengan orang selain keluarganya.

"Hey! maaf terlambat." Ucap Takuma. Ternyata Takuma sudah menjemputnya. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik dan seorang sopir yang mengemudikannya. Kaname mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak terlalu perduli. Kaname segera memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi lalu masuk kedalam mobil itu. "sudah siap untuk misi kali ini?" Tanya Takuma yang dijawab dengan anggukan Kaname.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam di Rusia. Udara terasa sedikit dingin.

Kaname terlihat sedang menikmati kamar barunya ini. Ya, sebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah di daerah hutan dan pegunungan. Tapi juga dekat dengan perkotaan. Mungkin kalau jalan kaki dari rumahnya ke kota hanya memakan waktu 10 menit.

Udara yang sejuk dan masih begitu murni tanpa tercemari. Ya, inilah yang dapat membuat seseorang tenang.

Kaname ingat kata Rido tadi, mereka akan ke sebuah penangkaran hewan yang menurut kabar sering disebut penangkaran hewan suci. Kaname juga kurang tau kenapa bisa sampai disebut begitu.

Tapi, menurut kabar, para penjaga disana memelihara berpuluh serigala berbulu perak yang katanya sudah akan punah. Mereka juga memelihara kucing hutan, beberapa ekor rusa langka. Hebatnya, hewan-hewan itu tidak dikurung dan dibiarkan berjalan bebas. Yang hebatnya juga, hewan-hewan itu tidak saling mengganggu.

Pernah ada berita kalau ada seekor serigala yang suka bermanja dengan seekor rusa disana.

Kaname termenung. Sebenarnya kalau dia membeli dari Black Market akan sedikit repot. Karna memiliki cacat. Mungkin ada bekas ikatan, dan Kaname tidak suka itu. Dia juga ingin bahan percobaannya tidak dialiri obat bius apapun. Bersih dan sehat. Itu sangat bagus.

"Apa aku membujuk salah satu penjaga untuk mengambil hewan-hewan yang dipesan itu saja, ya?" tanya Kaname. Buku catatannya yang bersisi catatan hewan apa yang akan diambil diabaikannya. "Tapi… aku rasa… akan sedikit sulit. Fuh, kalau dia nanti memang tidak mau, pakai saja nanti rencana B." bisik Kaname sambil menyeringai kecil.

Kaname menoleh ke arah jam. Baiklah, dia harus tidur agar besok tidak terlambat ke penangkaran itu dan tidak terlambat untuk membantu Takuma.

**TBC**

**halo, minna... kembali dengan sang raja neraka DevilFujoshi, kali ini temanya Romance. dan ini juga pertam kalinya Devil bikin rate M, jadi jangan pada nyesal kalau masih kurang hot...**

**Kaname: woi, author. kapan MY Zero keluar?**

**Devil: nanti, sabar ya~ #berlalu bagai angin topan**

**Kaname: cepat, bikin Zero keluar di chap selanjutnya...**

**Devil: iya, nanti. sabar aja, dasar tidak berterima kasih! Syukur-syukur kubuat pair KanaZero!**

**Kaname: #pergi mencari Little Zero**


End file.
